


Fluff, Angst and Everything in Between

by potstickersss



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kai the puppy, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Monew is mentioned briefly, alex is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: This is going to be my place for all my unfinished work that is taking up space on my computer. Probably all One-Shots but if any of you would like a continuation to certain shots then I may consider writing more.





	1. Obliviousness Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Lena and Kara have been secretly dating since before the Invasion. Features Oblivious Alex.

As Kara grabs the wine glasses from the cupboard she feels warm arms wrap around her waist from behind. Kara chuckles and melts back into the person’s chest, turning to look over her shoulder with a wide adoring smile.

“Lee, I have to finish setting up before they arrive.” Lena pouts and Kara groans shutting her eyes.

“Please don’t pout, its my weakness.” Kara complains but the smile on her face never diminishes. Lena chuckles and nips at Kara’s ear, pulling a shiver from the blonde.

“Oh, I know darling. Just as your pout is mine. And I seem to remember you have utilized it multiple times to get your way.”

Kara grins smugly and opens her eyes, moving to press her lips to Lena’s in a chaste kiss. Or what was meant to be a chaste kiss. Lena immediately deepens it and Kara places the glasses down blindly, spinning to wrap her arms around Lena’s shoulders, her lips mapping Lena’s with the same passion.

“I wish it was just us tonight.” Lena whispers against Kara’s lips and the blonde moans, nodding her agreement.

“Me too. But this is a way for Sam to feel welcome and get to know us.” Lena sighs and pulls back so she can stare into Kara’s deep blue eyes.

“You are so good. I sometimes hate it.” Kara sends her a lopsided grin and Lena’s heart melts.

_How can one person be so adorable and sexy at the same time?_

“Honestly I do too.” Lena laughs and Kara grins down at her, pressing their lips together, the pair smiling into the kiss.

“Okay, you get the wine ready and I’ll grab the platters.” Kara nods and presses a sweet kiss to Lena’s lips, lingering and Lena sighs, tightening her arms around Kara’s waist.

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell Alex and Maggie about us? Because you know I’m ready.” Kara questions and Lena grins mischievously.

“I know you are, I just want to see how long we can fool them.” Kara laughs and moves to grab the glasses.

“I think I can back that plan. Honestly, I really want to see Alex’s face later when I tell her we’ve been dating since before the invasion. She still thought I was with Mon-El and now grieving his loss. And she thinks I can’t keep a secret.” Lena smirks and pecks Kara’s cheek before moving to the fridge grabbing the trays.

“Well it depends on the secret you are trying to keep.” Kara frowns and looks over at Lena with a pout and the brunette smiles at her softly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing bad darling. Its just you have a varying degree of want when it comes to secret keeping. Like surprise birthdays, that is low on the spectrum, you don’t really care about keeping it because its only a birthday not life altering. Then it goes up a notch when the secret involves something like a puppy.”

Lena sends Kara a pointed stare and Kara laughs sheepishly, looking over at her golden retriever puppy sleeping in the living room on her fluffy carpet.

“Then the level of seriousness jumps to your feelings for someone, or about someone and eventually it will come out. Then your Supergirl secret which you would think would be at the top, but I know you and even though its dangerous for people to know you hate keeping it from those you care about so you will tell them when you are ready. Next above that is the things that are just your own, like your past, habits, your favourite things that you don’t want people interfering with. So, I know that you managing to keep this secret for so long means that our relationship is most important to you. You don’t want others dictating your feelings about me and trying to feed you doubt.”

Kara stares at Lena in awe before a slow blinding smile spreads across her face and Lena blushes slightly under the attention.

“You Lena Luthor are my favourite. And you are right I want to keep you to myself because I have never had anything that is my own. But you, are my own. Someone I have created an incredible bond with without the help or input of others. You are the only one I can be myself with completely. Everyone else sees Supergirl but you see Kara and that is something I want to keep forever.” Kara trails off with a whisper, having closed the distance between them as she spoke.

Lena’s eyes water as Kara presses her forehead against hers and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, leaving her hand on her cheek. Lena grips the bottom of Kara’s sweater tightly and Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace. Lena buries her face into the crook of Kara’s neck, breathing in her scent that she has come to associate with home. Kara smells like home and she never wants that to disappear.

“I love you.” She mumbles into Kara’s neck and Kara melts, dipping to press a kiss to Lena’s neck.

“I love you too.” The pair stand there for a few minutes soaking in each other’s presence until Kara hears the elevator ding downstairs.

“Alex and Maggie are here. We should finish putting everything out.” Lena nods but pulls Kara’s head down so she can press a hard kiss to her lips.

“To tide me over.” Lena winks when Kara stares down at her in a daze before the blonde grins and darts down to press their lips together again.

“Okay now I’m good.”

Lena laughs and moves to grab the platters and take them to the coffee table while Kara grabs the bottles of wine, walking over to place them on the table. She grabs the remote for her iPod dock, having made a playlist for girl’s night. Lena has just sat down on the floor and Kara moved back to the kitchen to grab the glasses when Alex and Maggie enter.

“Hey! Is that cake? Oh my god I love you.” Kara says as she moves to take the box from Maggie who laughs and pats Kara’s shoulder.

“Love you too Little Danvers but don’t tell your sister, she could get the wrong idea.”

Kara laughs as Alex rolls her eyes. Kai, Kara’s puppy perks up when he hears the door shut and immediately jumps to his feet and darts for the newcomers, barking as he jumps on Maggie.

“Uh Kara when the hell did you get a puppy?” Alex asks incredulously and Kara frowns.

“Like a month ago. I told you about him already.”

“What? No, you didn’t.” Kara gapes and looks at Kai who is now in Maggie’s arms licking her face then back to Alex.

“Alex yes I did! I told you how I saved him from getting hit by a car.”

“No, you said you saved a little boy from getting hit by a car!”

“No, I said I saved the little guy, I saved Kai, my puppy!”

Alex gapes and looks over at the golden retriever who is panting and looking up at her from Maggie’s arms.

“Wow Danvers way to pay attention. Even I knew Kara was talking about a puppy. Why do you think I asked if I could come play with him?” Maggie asks and Alex groans, placing a hand over her face.

“I’m sorry I was exhausted and only caught ‘saved’ ‘little guy’ ‘Kai’ ‘car’. Now I know why you guys looked at me weirdly when I asked where his mom had been.” Kara and Maggie chuckle while Alex looks down at the pup, a small smile on her face.

“Hi little guy.” She whispers, moving to scratch behind his ear, getting a happy bark as he wiggles in Maggie’s arms trying to reach Alex. Alex grins and takes him from Maggie, moving into the living room where Lena had been watching the scene with an amused smile.

“Hey Lena.”

“Alex. How was your week?” Alex shrugs as she sits on the couch, Kai settling in her lap.

“Boring if you can believe it. Nothing but paperwork.”

“You really wouldn’t like being a CEO then.” Lena jokes and Alex grins.

“True. Kudos to you though. I don’t know how you do it.” Lena shakes her head in exasperation.

“Neither do I. The most excitement I get is when an experiment of mine goes haywire or something. Oh, and you know the near death experiences.” Lena jokes and Alex snickers.

“I hear ya. There was an experiment of mine that blew up months ago. That was fun, right Kara?” Alex asks mischievously and Kara gasps, zipping over to stop her sister from saying anything else.

“Don’t you dare. You promised.” Kara whines and Lena looks between them, intrigued.

“What happened?” Alex grins and dodges Kara as tries to cover her mouth.

“Well Kara was hanging out with me in my lab, the two of us bored as hell so I decided to finish an experiment I had started a while ago. Turns out Kara had switched the chemicals I was using trying to mess with me. That led to it exploding, Kara though got covered in it all since she had moved to protect me. Which would have been fine but it kind of had a side effect on Kryptonians.”

“Alex please don’t.” Kara pleads, already blushing hard, which has Lena grinning.

“What kind of side effect?” Lena asks and Kara pouts, sending her a betrayed look.

“Well Clark had sent us yellow kryptonite, so I was determining if it was dangerous, turns out its not, it just makes Kryptonians, incredibly aroused.” Alex says, and Lena’s eyes widen in shock.

Slowly her head turns to face Kara who is red as a tomato, trying to avoid Lena’s knowing gaze. That day was certainly memorable, so much sex. _Everywhere._ Lena’s office, Kara’s kitchen, her living room, bedroom, bathroom, alley behind the Alien bar. Then every surface of Lena’s penthouse. To say they were exhausted the next day was an understatement. Lena had to call Jess and tell her she wasn’t coming in because she couldn’t move, and Kara was dead to the world so Lena texted James using Kara’s phone to say she had to help Alex.

“Really?” Lena asks, intrigued and a little devious which only Kara caught when Lena sent her a smirk.

“Oh yeah. I don’t know how she managed. I had asked Mon-El if she had you know, asked for his help but she hadn’t.” Kara’s eyes widen, and Lena bites her lip to stop her laughter.

“Alex!” Kara shouts in horror and Alex grimaces.

“I’m sorry, it was really awkward but I wanted to make sure you were okay, and he was your boyfriend he could have helped with your… situation. Mom said the only way for it to go away was for you to… you know!” Alex finishes, blushing and Kara groans in mortification.

“Oh Rao, kill me.” Kara mumbles into her hands as she curls up on the floor. Maggie and Lena laugh loudly.

“How’d you get rid of it Kara?” Maggie asks with a laugh and Kara shakes her head.

“No, I’m not telling you.” Maggie snickers and Lena grins.

“Its okay that you were embarrassed and wanted to take care of it yourself. Though I’m sure Mon-El would have happily helped.” Maggie comments, and Kara can feel her stomach lurch at the thought, luckily, she still had her hands covering her face, so they didn’t see her disgust. She is trying to make it seem like she was still with him back then instead of Lena.

“I know that. Its just not something I like to talk about. Its awkward.” Maggie nods when Kara pulls her hands away from her face and Lena smirks a little while Alex grimaces, nodding her agreement.

A knock on her door has her sighing in relief. Kara gets up and quickly moving to open her door, grinning at Sam.

“Thank god you are here.” Kara sighs and Sam raises an amused brow.

“Good to see you too Kara.” Sam teases and Kara laughs, moving to let the woman in and closes the door.

“You saved me from being embarrassed further. I can only withstand so much humiliation.” Kara says and Sam chuckles.

“Well I’m glad I could help.” Kai barks and wiggles off Alex’s lap to dart for Sam the woman grinning widely at the sight of the excitable puppy.

“Oh, you are just precious!” Sam coos as she crouches to pick him up.

“His name is Kai.” Kara supplies her as they walk over to the living room.

“That is adorable. Kara and Kai.” Kara grins and scratches Kai’s little head before taking her seat on the floor. Sam moves to sit in the chair after greeting the others.

“So, lets get this party started.” Maggie says, grabbing a glass and pouring some wine, the others quick to follow.

Soon their conversations turned to relationships and Sam asks Kara the inevitable question.

“What about you Kara? Anyone in your life?” Kara looks up in surprise then looks towards Alex who sends her a sympathetic smile, along with Maggie, before looking at Lena who smiles slightly.

“Oh, um I’m still getting over a relationship, he uh moved away.” Kara glances at Lena who looks down with a slight smile and then to Alex and Maggie who are watching her in concern, but she smiles and takes a drink of her wine.

\-------    

_Three Weeks Later_

“Okay Its not fun anymore. Alex hasn’t even clued in at all. She’s worse than me!” Kara complains and Lena smiles, watching her girlfriend pace back and forth from her place in the arm chair, another girls’ night gone and went, Alex, Maggie and Sam having left ten minutes ago.

“Babe, we are making it difficult for her to even notice. We are hiding it on purpose, that kind of means we won’t give her reason to suspect.” Lena says and Kara frowns.

“But its not like I’m that great at it, I’ve slipped a few times and she still doesn’t notice. Like when I kissed your head before I got up from the couch to grab more food, or gave you my sweater because you were cold. That’s couple things!”  

“Its also best friend things. We were like that before we started dating she’s used to it.” Kara pouts and Lena grins.

“I thought you wanted to see how long it takes for her to figure it out?” Lena questions and Kara sighs.

“I do! Its just can’t she figure it out a lot sooner? I really want to be able to be super affectionate with you in public. I swear Maggie has noticed something, hell even Sam and she has only seen us together for like a month.”

“Baby.” Lena coos, loving that Kara wants to show everyone they are together. Kara moves into Lena’s space, cuddling on her lap after moving the laptop Lena had been working on.

“I just want everyone to know you’re mine and that I’m yours.” Kara whispers and Lena presses a lingering kiss to Kara’s lips.

“Me too. How about this? We stop hiding it. We just do what’s natural and see if she figures it out.” Kara thinks for a moment before grinning.

“I like that. But right now, I think someone needs a break from work.” Kara tells her suggestively and Lena raises a brow in amusement, loving when Kara’s confidence shines through.

“Hmmm is that so?” Lena purrs and Kara smirks, causing Lena’s stomach to clench in arousal.

“Mhmm. Care to study anatomy with me Miss Luthor? I can be your textbook.” Lena lets out a loud laugh and Kara grins widely.

“You are such a dork.” Lena tells her, and Kara laughs as Lena presses a kiss to her cheek, still giggling.

“But you love me.” Kara tells her cheekily and Lena grins.

“Always. And to answer your question, yes. I could always use a refresher of my high school anatomy class.” Kara smirks victoriously before swooping down to press a hard kiss to Lena’s lips, the pair getting lost in each other.

They barely make it to the couch before all their clothes were pulled off, thrown all over the room. Kara lands on top of Lena, the pair groaning when their cores meet, Lena desperately rolling her hips up into Kara’s. Kara quickly pushes two fingers into Lena’s slick heat, pumping in and out leaving Lena a moaning mess.

“Faster.” She gasps and Kara speeds up, leaning down to press her lips to Lena’s passionately, never stopping her fingers.

“Hey Kar, I forgot- Oh my god!” Kara rips her mouth from Lena’s and speedily yanks the blanket off the back of the couch, covering them.

“Alex! Why didn’t you knock!?” Kara shouts, her face burning just as brightly as her sister’s who has covered her face with both hands, shaking her head.

“How was I supposed to know that you would be screwing each other!?” Alex shouts back and Kara grimaces, looking down at Lena who bites her lip trying not to moan when Kara shifts, the blonde forgetting her fingers were buried knuckle deep in Lena. Kara’s eyed widen, and she moves to pull out, but Lena sends her a glare, halting her movement.

“Don’t you dare.” Lena hisses and Kara swallows hard, glancing over her shoulder at Alex who still has her face covered.

“Look long story short, Lena and I have been together for eight months now, long before the invasion. We didn’t tell you because I wasn’t ready in the beginning but afterwards we wanted to see how long it took you to figure it out. Which was taking forever by the way. And even though this is incredibly awkward and the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me in my entire existence, I’m glad you know. So, if you don’t mind, I’d really like to go back to what Lena and I were doing previously.”

Alex shudders and spins around quickly.

“We will talk about this later. But I am taking Kai, he doesn’t need to be scarred for life.” Alex tells them and grabs the puppy who had been sleeping near the door.

“Leash is hanging next to the door!” Kara calls out and Alex yanks it off the hook, before bolting out the door, slamming it shut.

“She’s gone. Now fuck me Supergirl.” Lena hisses and Kara grins brightly.

“Yes ma’am.”


	2. Withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of another Red K incident.

I land on a familiar balcony and collapse in a heap, curling into myself as the rain the forecast has been predicting for a week finally starts to fall. I rock back and forth, the heels of my palms pressed into my eyes as I struggle not cry. I’ve cried too much. I flinch when a hand is placed on my knee and look up, tears filling my eyes as I meet Lena’s gaze.

Her eyes hold a deep sadness and I look down, shame and guilt filling me as I remember what I had done. I sniffle and grip my head as the memories surface.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” I chant, my sobs breaking free and I feel Lena’s arms wrap around me tightly, rocking me back and forth letting me fall apart.

“I know Kar. I know. I forgive you,” Lena whispers fiercely and I shake my head vehemently.

“No, you can’t. I don’t deserve it. I don’t,” I whimper and Lena grasps my chin, lifting it so our eyes meet.

“Yes you do. I forgive you,” Lena mumbles sincerely and I search her eyes for any lie but all I see is tearful green, full of love and honesty. I bite my lip and I watch as her eyes dip to it before she is looking up again.

“I just want the hurt to stop. I want to forget,” I rasp, my gaze dipping to her parted lips and she nods. I glance up and she smiles softly, leaning in to close the gap. I remain frozen for a second before I respond, pressing into her lips desperately, having missed her touch.

She cups the back of my head and I grip her shirt, tugging her closer, mouth parting to let her in. She moans when I nip at her lip and I pull back suddenly, unsure. She grips my hands and stands, pulling me with her into the penthouse, our gazes remaining locked as she walks backwards. I let her pull me and when we step inside I shut the sliding door.

Lena tugs me into her and I duck my head, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, knowing this is inevitable. The two of us are like magnets being pulled to each other, the charge so strong that trying to stay away is painful. I crave her touch, her smell, her voice, her body. Its like she is a drug I will forever be addicted to. And I can’t find the will in me to care. I am finally accepting that I need her. That I want her more than I should.

Lena pants as she pulls back and slowly slides my wet shirt up and over my head. I tug her back in and immediately go for her ear knowing it drives her crazy. After being with her so many times in this context I know her weak points just as she knows mine.

Pressing soft kisses behind her ear, I grin into her skin as her hand comes up to tangle in my hair, and she shivers. I trail kisses down her neck until I hit her pulse point, and immediately suck on the soft skin. Lena gasps and wraps her arms around my shoulder, hand still gripping my hair. Once I form a mark I pull back and she smashes our lips together heatedly.

I moan and pick her up with ease, her legs wrapping around my hips tightly.

“Bedroom,” Lena rasps and I nod, the two of us landing on the bed seconds later as I blurred towards the room. Before I know it we are both nude and our passion mounts, continuing long into the night, the two of us falling asleep as the sun just starts to peak.

* * *

 

Waking in the morning I don’t move. Normally I would be gone by now but that’s not what I want anymore. I am done running from my feelings. Done keeping Lena at an arms length emotionally. She deserves the best and I am determined to be that for her. Lifting my head I peer around the room and my eyes land on Lena who is curled up against my left side her left arm and leg swung over me as I lay on my back. I sigh and close my eyes, relishing the heat emanating from her and carefully shift so I can hold her against my chest. After a few minutes of indulging in the peace I slowly slide out from under her and grab one of her button up shirts and a pair of boxers from her sleep drawer.

I tip-toe out into the kitchen and carefully pull out pans and food from the fridge quickly starting on breakfast. I turn on the radio, keeping it at a low level and sing along quietly as I cook the bacon and eggs. Its not until I spin around to put the food on the plates that I notice Lena standing in the door way sleepily, a confused but soft smile on her face and I feel my face flush in embarrassment.

“Um good morning. Would you like some eggs? Or waffles? I can make waffles. Or if you don’t want the bacon and stuff I can whip up a smoothie for you. Maybe some yogurt and berries?” I ask nervously, fiddling with the plate in front of me as Lena walks over slowly.

When she reaches my side I turn to face her and she stares up at me in wonder. I shift awkwardly, unsure what she is doing and she smiles softly.

“This is great Kar. But one question,” She whispers and I nod seriously. “Why now?”

I blink and feel my stomach knot anxiously. Sucking on my bottom lip I flit my gaze around before focusing on Lena.

“I don’t want to run anymore. Not from you. I am tired of keeping you at arms length when all I want to do is hold you and never let go. I want to be everything you deserve. I want to stay. If you’ll have me.”

Lena purses her lips and I can feel myself begin to tense with the thought of her rejecting me only for her to grab my face with her hands and tug my down, her lips crashing against mine. I groan and immediately wrap my arms around her back, lifting her a couple inches so we are the same height. When she pulls back she presses her forehead against mine and locks our gazes.

“Of course I want you. I have for a long time Kara. I’m glad you are finally done leaving. That you want me the same way I want you.”

“I think I have since the beginning. You’re all I can think about Lena. Even back then I would think of you but not understand what it meant. That it was as more than a best friend. It wasn’t until the Red Kryptonite that I knew.”

Lena pulls back slowly and I swallow harshly knowing I can’t go back.

“Red Kryptonite? That’s- that’s why you were acting different?” Lena asks, a frown marring her features and I nod slowly. “So all of this, this happened when you were under then influence? You only acted on your feelings because of a toxin?”

Lena pulls away then, hurt reflecting in her eyes even as her emotionless mask falls in place. My stomach drops and immediately I am shaking my head my heart pounding frantically as I struggle to explain.

“No! I mean yes kind of but its different than you think Lena.”

“Oh? Then tell me Kara how us becoming intimate the first time was not because you had poison coursing through your veins,” Lena snaps and I flinch the panic rising in my chest as Lena rounds the island, putting a barrier between us.

“Lena please,” I beg, moving to follow her but she holds up her hand halting my movement.

“Don’t.”

I nod and look down trying to hold back the sob that wants to erupt from my chest. This is not how its supposed to go.

“Was it every time?” Lena asks, voice shaking and I look up, my face pinched in pain and Lena swallows roughly.

“Not last night. The first time, I was targeted with the kryptonite when I was on a case. I didn’t know, it usually doesn’t change my behaviour drastically in the first few hours. But that night I felt different. More confident and full of this need to do what I have desired for so long. That’s Red K does. It strips me of my inhibitions. I have no filter Lena. I will say or do anything that comes to mind. The first time it ever happened it was because of Maxwell Lord years ago. I went on a rampage and destroyed the city. I threw Cat Grant off a balcony to show her what real power looked like. I broke Alex’s arm when she tried to bring me in. I would have killed her if J’onn hadn’t intervened.”

Lena inhales sharply and I duck my head, shame filling me and I rub my hands over my face, the deep exhaustion settling over me and I sigh, the weight that had been momentarily lifted last night is now back and twice as heavy.

“But this time there was none of that. I only had one desire, one I wasn’t even aware I had until I showed up on your balcony. I wanted you so I acted on it,” I whisper and Lena shuffles closer, moving to sit on the stool across from me as I avoid looking at her.

“And the other times?” Lena asks carefully and I rub my eyes to rid the tears starting to pool. I don’t deserve to cry. I did this to myself.

“When I am under the influence I get this rush, this high that makes me feel invincible. I am confident and powerful and its addicting. I craved that feeling. So I um…” I trail off, clearing my throat as it tightens trying to stop the next words from escaping. Lena seems to understand because she sits up straighter and locks gazes with me.

“You went searching for it.”

I close my eyes and rub my mouth, my stomach lurching at the thought of me acting like a junkie. But that’s what I was. I was addicted and kept finding more.

“Yes.”

Lena sucks in a slow deep breath and I open my eyes slowly finding her watching me. Not in disappointment or pity like I expected but with understanding and if possible it makes me feel even worse.

“Please don’t look at me like that,” I plead and Lena bites the inside of her cheek. “You being understanding is just making me feel even worse than I already do. I depended on a poison to give me the courage to act on my feelings for you. I ended up addicted to it because I couldn’t find the strength to tell you how I felt without it. Who does that?”

“Someone who is so scared of losing someone that they will do whatever it takes to continue to be with them even under less than desired circumstances,” Lena says and I grimace.

“I sound like a stalker,” I mumble and Lena snickers.

“Well I’d like to think I’m just that good in bed that you couldn’t get enough,” Lena teases with a wink and immediately I feel my neck flush, the heat rising to my cheeks quickly.

“Lena,” I whine and she laughs quietly.

“Kara I understand okay? I’ve had to use alcohol to give me courage plenty of times. Especially around you. I am a constant wreck around you, or I was before we slept together. And I know its not the exact same but I can’t fault you for needing something to give you that boost. But I can’t say it doesn’t make me second guess things. Do you actually have feelings for me? Right now without the substance, do you want me?”

I stare at Lena, taking in her large sleep shirt and tousled bedhead that makes her look sexy and adorable at the same time.

“More than anything,” I whisper, eyes never leaving hers and a slow smile spreads across her face her dimples popping.

“Then I believe you. I believe that even with the kryptonite your intentions were true.”

The relief I feel is palpable and I swallow down the three words that are itching to escape from my lips, knowing its not the time to confess to that. One secret at a time.

“Thank you,” I whisper instead and Lena rounds the island to step into my body her arms going around my waist tightly. I wrap my own around her shoulders and I duck my head so my face is pressed into her hair as she nuzzles my neck.

“So you staying away before, was that…” Lena trails off and I sigh.

“Withdrawal. Alex found out and had me contained in one of the cells for a week until it was out of my system. I asked her to check on you and tell you I was okay. I know you get scared when you don’t hear from me,” I mumble and she hums.

“I do. It was bad wasn’t it.” Its not a question and I swallow roughly as I think about the pain and hallucinations I endured. Of the cold sweats and shakes that racked my body and all the food I threw back up.

“Probably one of the worst experiences of my life,” I answer truthfully and Lena grips me tighter.

“I wish I had been there for you.”

“You were. I listened for your heartbeat when it got to be too much. Hearing it kept me sane.”

Lena’s lips are on mine the next second, hungry and desperate and I can only melt into her, holding her tight. Out of all the pain I have felt I know losing her will break me. I would shatter into a thousand pieces and I vow to do everything in my power to keep this little bit of peace.

She is my safe place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up with some prompts if you've got any, I need some writing inspiration :)  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Drop a kudos or comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
